1. Field of Invention
Relates to a movable shelf mounted in the rear compartment area of a truck reachable by the operator thereof through an opening in the rear wall of the seating cab section thereof.
2. Description of the Previous Art
There appears at the present time to be no known arrangement whereby the operator of a mail delivery truck type of automotive vehicle or like vehicle can by reaching rearwardly while seated and readily bring within his reach the mail baskets loaded in the rear compartment of his vehicle.
Further there appears to be no movable shelf arrangement in the rear compartment of truck, and more particularly in a mail delivery truck, readily movable the length of the rear compartment by the operator from his seat in the cab section.
In the absence of means to readily move a shelf and mail baskets thereon to be within his reach from his sitting position in the truck, the operator is required to be at the rear of the truck to move the mail baskets forwardly in the rear compartment of the truck to load the same and in like manner remove the mail baskets for distribution of mail therefrom.